


In The Shallows

by BeepBeepBitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ??? I think??, Angst, Character Study, a quick drabble, bran/jojen if you squint, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepBitch/pseuds/BeepBeepBitch
Summary: Bran takes some time to reflect on the events that are unfolding.(song fic prompt: Shallows by Daughter)





	In The Shallows

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes and had totally forgotten about it. Its very short, I think it was one of those "pick a song and write a drabble before it ends" prompts. I'm pretty sure the song was Shallows by Daughter. Anyways, like I said really short, no real purpose for this, just wanted to put it somewhere.

Bran was sure he wouldn't be able to feel his legs even if he wasn't paralyzed. Snow bit at his bare hands and smoke stung his eyes as he stared up at the stars. The fire crackled in front of him but he felt no warmth. Only remorse and bitterness. The image of the skeletal knife impaling Jojen over and over was seared into his brain, every time he blinked, moved, breathed, its all he could think of. It haunted him in his nightmares. He wasn't able to save Jojen, couldn't save his father or his brother or mother. He couldn't save anyone.   
The mop of auburn hair instantly became damp as he reclined, laying sprawled out beneath the night sky. Maybe if he was lucky he'd drown. Maybe the snow would melt and cause that great flood he had imagined so long ago. His lungs would fill and expand and he'd let himself succumb to the pain because it wouldn't last long. He'd see father, and mother and Robb. Jojen. Even Jon. He knew he would see Jon. For a terrifying moment Bran wondered if he would see his sisters too, or little Rickon. But no, something in his gut told him he wouldn't be seeing them for a long time, in this life or the next.


End file.
